


that one time bones got everything right (except the register guy is an idiot)

by sabriel82



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, migraine!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel82/pseuds/sabriel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones bones got everything right: hypoallergenic flowers. Chocolate covered strawberries. It was the fucking register guy that forgot to mention a special valentines day surprise in them</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one time bones got everything right (except the register guy is an idiot)

Bones was excited about valentines day for the first time in years. He had found a xenobotany student that had discovered a strain of hypoallergenic roses, and whilst buying himself a container of pecans and pralines icecream he had found a box of chocolate covered strawberries that looked absolutely amazing, and he knew Jim wasn't allergic to chocolate or strawberries.  
He was hoping Jim might still be asleep when he got back, seeing as he had just finished his last warp theory exam last night and had almost fallen asleep still in his boots and cadet reds. Thankfully, bones had roused him just enough to get him into one of his sweatshirts.  
He definitely wasn't expecting there to be candles strewn about, and music filtering through the dorms intercom. The quiet thrum and muted voice coming from the bathroom informed him of Jim's location. He was putting away his ice cream, and hiding the flowers and strawberries when the soft thrum stopped and he could hear bare feet padding across the floor  
"Hey bones, where you been?" Jim asked against the base of his neck as he wrapped his arms around him.  
"You like to eat, don't you?" Was bones reply as he twisters around in Jim's arms until he was facing him and plopped his chin onto the top of Jim's head "besides, I figured you'd still be down and out on the bed mister 'don't let the tribbles get me'. " he chucked in remembrance at his boyfriends half asleep ramblings last night. Jim groaned. "Tribbles are terrifying and you know it"  
"Yeah, I'm just tremblin' at the thought of a tiny ball of fur, Jim"  
"Shuddup." Jim grumped and bones guessed he hadn't eaten yet to still be in such a grumpy mood.  
"You're radiating grumpiness, have you eaten yet?"  
Jim burrowed deeper into bones' tshirt "no."  
"Why not?"  
"Wasn't hungry"  
"Bullshit, you're always hungry."  
"Had a headache."  
"Had or have?" Bones pulled back from Jim slightly, just to have him follow, face still smushed into his shirt.Leo sighed "come on then.computer, end playback and lights to five percent."  
Three lights were all but off but they navigated with no difficulty in the candle light, and where Jim had even found candles amazed him.  
He folded Jim back into bed and kneeled in front of it, running a hand across Jim's forehead and back into his hair "you still feel nauseous darlin'?"  
Jim shook hid head minutely, but made no move to physically answer. "Do you want me to put out the candles?"  
Another little shake off the head. "I got you something while I was out, you feel up to eating?" Bones Asked while maintaining the motion of his fingers running through Jim's hair  
A small nod and Jim started to scoot himself up into a sitting position. Bones dashed back into the tiny kitchenette and grabbed the small bouquet and box of strawberries, before returning to find a wincing Jim wrapped in the blanket like a little kirk burrito.  
He put the flowers on the bedside table and chucked at Jim's halfhearted 'I'm sick and you are trying to kill me in my weakened state' look. "They're hypoallergenic, I checked. I got them from the xenobotany lab"  
Jim's glare reduced to the anticipated 'my head hurts kill me' look and even that lightened to a simple 'ouch my head' when leo opened the box and picked up one of the strawberries to pass to Jim. Jim just leaned forward and bit the strawberry down to the leaves. Leo rolled his eyes. even when sick, Jim kirk was an absolute flirt.  
Jim made a contented noise at the taste of the treat, then noticed the warm feeling that traveled from his head to the very tips of his toes. Huh. It was just a strawberry. Weird. But he shrugged it off because bones was feeding him, and this NEVER happens. Bones had fed him three more of the strawberries and the warm tingly feeling had intensified to the point that Jim opened his mouth to bring it up. "Hey bones, what else is on the strawberries?"  
Bones cocked his head slightly "nothing? Why?"  
"I dunno, I just feel good, and has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" Bones head shot up from the flowers he'd been inspecting and caught sight of Jim's half-lidded eyes and flushed face. "Do you feel alright?"  
"Yeah bones I feel great, and a little-" all of the sudden his eyes widened and he frantically clutched his throat and started wheezing.  
"Oh shit!" Books jumped up, spilling the box on his lap as he frantically looked around for the hypo he keeps for whenever they accidentally find one of jims new allergies. "Shit fucking dammit shit!"he ripped open the cabinets and knocked padds off the desk before spotting the little device behind the desk. "How the fuck?" He questioned as he climbed down and scrabbled for the little thing. He dashed back to his now pale faced blue lipped, still barely wheezing boyfriend and stabbed the hypo into his neck.  
After a few seconds of agonizing waiting, Jim gulped in a great breath of air and started heavily breathing and bouncing his leg from the burst of adrenalin. Bones all but pounced him , gripping him tightly and covering him with apologies and covering his face with kisses, glad that he was okay.  
"Bones. Bones. Leo!"Jim gripped his arms and shook him lightly before his boyfriend went into shock, which would not be great.  
Bones stopped in his frantic apologies and looked at him. "I'm so sorry, the counter guy didn't say there was anything bad in them, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." He was very close to rambling again and Jim moved his hands to both sides of Leo's face. "Bones, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. They were delicious by the way. Until they weren't. It's okay. Stop."  
Bones stopped and got up to toss out the dastardly berries, and quickly returned to Jim , who was starting to come down off the adrenalin rush and was drooping in the bed. Bones kicked off his shoes and pants, and crawled up in bed behind him before pulling him over and tugging both his and Jim's shirts off (he knew Jim already ran hot, and combined with adrenalin, figured he would be sweaty) before pulling Jim against him and starting to press kisses into his hair and rubbing any knots out of the still slightly trembling muscles, murmuring apologies and sweet nothings. Jim fell asleep within minutes, utterly exhausted from the migraine and the hypo. Leo feel asleep soon after pressed flush against Jim with his arms wrapped around him.  
The next morning bones was woken up by Jim all but cackling at the mess he'd made last night in his mad dash for the hypo and he had in his hand the one strawberry bones'd missed last night. "You go... and find fuckin hypoallergenic roses.... you didn't grump when I hadn't eaten.... but the fucking strawberries.... the strawberries.... those are what did us in" Jim dissolved into giggles again and Leo just shakes his head at him before wallowing in the blankets over to him and stroking his back still feeling slightly guilty about the disaster that was valentines day when he remembered "that goddamned counter guy!" He shouted before shooting up in bed and looking around for clothes to go give that idiot a piece of his mind. 

Ten minutes later, trailing a bed headed Jim behind him bones burst into the shop and immediately fixed his glare at the guy who was working the counter. It was the same guy from yesterday. "YOU IGNORANT FUCKER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LIST ALL THE INGREDIENTS OF YOUR PRODUCT ON THE FUCKING PACKAGE! WHAT THE BLUE HELL WAS IN THOSE FUCKING STRAWBERRIES THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT?"  
The counter guy was trembling and replied "nothing, just strawberries and chocolate and.. awholesaleOrionaphrodisiac" the rest tumbled out in a rushed breath. Jim started cackling again, folded over on himself and bones flared his nostrils and started back in on this idiot "YOU STUPID FUCK. YOU HAVE TO LABEL THAT SHIT! SOME OF THE SPECIES THAT ATTEND COULD HAVE DIED FROM INGESTING THAT! YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY I'M NOT ORION MYSELF, BECAUSE, BEING SOMEONE WHO OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION IN GENERAL .XENOHISTORY. 1." He accented every word" YOU WOULD HAVE TO WATCH YOUR BACK UNTIL THE DAY I GOT YOU BACK. AND SEEING AS YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND I WOULD HAVE DRAGGED OUT YOUR PARANOIA AS LONG AS POSSIBLE. YOU BEST HOPE YOU DON'T END UP IN THE CLINIC SOON BECAUSE GOD HELP YOU IF YOU THINK I'M FIXIN' YOU UP YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR GODDAMNED MIND." Jim had recovered slightly and had to drag bones out of the shop before he got himself in trouble.


End file.
